minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Petra
Petra is a main character and a major protagonist in Minecraft: Story Mode. She is a warrior who usually gathers resources for people in exchange for a price. She is also a member of Jesse's Gang. She is voiced by Ashley Johnson. She first appeared in "The Order of the Stone". Biography Appearance Petra has pale skin and auburn hair. She wears a blue-green bandanna, a black vest, dark blue shirt, black shorts, and black boots in Episodes 1-3, and wears blue-gold armor after Episode 4. She sometimes also wears a long, black sleeve on her left arm, and a finger-less glove on her right hand. Petra's armor has some minor changes since Season 2 Episode 1. Her armor, boots, and bandanna can be mainly red in color in Jailhouse Block, if the player chooses her to get the clock in Giant Consequences. Personality Petra is a warrior-like character, but despite this, helps anyone for the right price, even those she thinks are arrogant. She will protect the people she cares about even if it is dangerous. She has a competitive nature and is always ready to have a contest against her friends. She also has great determination and is fiercely loyal to her allies. She can also be very greedy for treasure sometimes, as she chased Ivor all over EnderCon for a diamond and went on the adventure to the Temple of the Old Builders simply hoping for treasure. Relationships Jesse Jesse is a best friend of Petra. Though it's unknown how they met, they have known each other for a very long time. At first, Petra appears to find Jesse annoying, but soon, they become allies, and help each other. Later, she becomes a member of Jesse's gang and helps them fight the Wither Storm. Petra also confides in her secrets to Jesse in Episode 2 if she is saved in Episode 1, showing that she trusts them. She was also reluctant to attack and kill Jesse in Jailhouse Block during a little battle with him under Romeo's command, even though she was forced to do it, if she was told to destroy the clock in the episode before. Ivor Petra and Ivor do not share a good relationship. As of Episode 5, Petra is the only person who still holds a grudge against Ivor. Sometimes she disciplines him when he gets too excited or being angry. Throughout the episode, Petra is constantly annoyed at him and refuses to help him when he is about to get arrested. In Episode 6, however, it is revealed that she does care about him, when she refuses to let The White Pumpkin do anything bad to him. When Ivor stands up for Lukas when Cassie Rose wants to lock him in the closet, Petra is surprised. Axel Axel is often seen to be concerned about Petra, and Petra in turn appreciates his efforts. They seem to be very close, and Petra often calls Axel "The Big Guy" of the group. If Jesse tells Axel about her Wither Sickness, Axel will attempt to give Petra a hug. In Episode 4, if she has amnesia and Jesse decides to tell Petra about Axel, Jesse will say Axel is practically obsessed with her. Olivia Olivia and Petra are not seen interacting a lot. However, Olivia is very happy for Petra when she recovers from either Wither or Amnesia. Reuben (Pig) Though Reuben and Petra are not seen interacting a lot, Petra likes Reuben and sees him as a helpful pig. While Petra is suffering from "Wither Amnesia," she appears to be disgusted by the mere presence of Reuben, (since he's a pig), and denies his company, which saddens him. However, she is saddened by his death and mourns alongside Jesse. Lukas Petra and Lukas are very good friends. When they join Jesse's gang, they are often worrying about each other, when they see that something is wrong. Also, as seen in episode 6, they also make friendly little bets with each other occasionally. Gabriel the Warrior Petra and Gabriel seem very similar, as they are great fighters, and Petra also has great respect for Gabriel. Jack Petra is a fan of Jack and they seem to be really good friends, too. They share their interest in Adventure and both of them are great warriors. Death (Respawn) Killed by: *Nell (Indirectly and determinant) *Suffocation in wall (Determinant) *Clutch (Determinant) If Ivor is saved, Petra along with Lukas will be suffocated in a wall earlier during their first Spleef game, but the duo will respawn afterwards. If Petra is saved, eventually, she will have her sword knocked out of her hand by Slab while trying to protect Jesse, then stabbed to death by Clutch with a diamond axe. She will re-spawn afterwards. Items *Iron Pickaxe (Formerly, likely replaced with diamond pickaxe ) *Wither Skull (Formerly, given to Ivor) *Iron Sword (Formerly) *Lapis Lazuli *Slime Balls *Golden Sword (Determinant and formerly) *Nether Star (Given to The Ocelots) *Stone Sword (Determinant and formerly) *Enchanted Gold Sword (Formerly) *Cookie (Formerly) *2 Iron Ingots (Formerly) *Slime Block (Determinant and formerly) *Sticks *Command block armor *Diamond Pickaxe *Miss Butter (Enchanted Golden Sword, can be lost) *Red Prismarine Gauntlet (Determinant, unwillingly and formerly) *Stone Axe Appearances Season 1 *"The Order of the Stone" *"Assembly Required" (Determinant) *"The Last Place You Look" *"A Block and a Hard Place" *"Order Up!" *"A Portal to Mystery" *"Access Denied" *"A Journey's End?" Season 2 *"Hero in Residence" *'"Giant Consequences"' *'"Jailhouse Block"' *"[[Below the Bedrock|'Below the Bedrock']]" *'"Above and Beyond"' Quotes Trivia *Ashley Johnson, Petra's voice actor, voiced Gortys in Telltale Games' Tales From the Borderlands and Ellie in The Last of Us - Part 1. She is also known as the voice of Gwen Tennyson from the Ben 10 series ''(from Alien Force to the present). She even voices Gretchen Grundler from ''Recess, ''and Terra from ''Teen Titans. **Yuri Lowenthal, Radar's voice actor, also voiced in the Ben 10 series ''alongside Ashley Johnson, as Ben Tennyson. *Even if Petra doesn't go to the Far Lands because of weakening Wither Sickness, she still gets armor in Episode 5. *If the player chooses to save her from the Wither Storm in The Order of the Stone, Petra appears in every episode of ''Minecraft Story Mode. *Petra is the warrior of The New Order of the Stone. Correspondingly, the player has a choice in Episode 1 to save her instead of Gabriel, who is also a warrior. Gallery For all images related to Petra, see Petra/Gallery. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Jesse's Gang Category:PAMA Victims Category:Warriors Category:Alive Characters Category:Humans Category:Respawned Characters Category:Competitors Category:Determinant Characters